Moondust
by shivalee
Summary: "De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités ! Alors, est ce que c'est pareil quand on est foutu comme toi ? Je veux dire, il faut bien que ça apporte quelque chose à l'humanité en général non ?" Pas de résumé car surprise! XD SasuNaru UA OOC! Le combo habituel!


Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: **Moondust**  
Genre: Fantastique – Romance – Drame - Hurt/Comfort  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: Tout public

* * *

Note 1 : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir écris l'OS le plus inutile au monde ! XD C'est comme si j'avais pris un bout de chapitre (voire plusieurs bouts de chapitres différents) d'une fiction pour les mettre dans un OS ! Je m'excuse à l'avance !

Note 2 : Pour l'univers de cet OS, vous le retrouverez dans certains OS à venir, tous tout aussi sans intérêt ! Au pire vous pouvez me dire de me garder les autres et de ne plus vous torturer ! XD Sinon la chanson est "Moondust" de Jaymes Young, artiste que j'aime beaucoup et les paroles en anglais « Here come the regrets » de la perfection incarnée par le groupe Epik High (groupiasse mode ON)

Note 3 : Je voudrais remercier les deux lectrices (qui se reconnaitront) qui sont venues sur mon blog pour découvrir mes histoires, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout mais ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et énormément touché ! Je fais un câlin spécial à la petite fée qui est venue discuter de Rough Love avec moi, cette histoire étant très personnelle donc peu facile à écrire !

Note 4 : Et évidement un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mes idées WTF, mes pairings et relations encore plus étranges, les défauts de mes histoires, mon cerveau instable et mes délais de publication. Je ne vous mérite vraiment pas ! ❤ J'ai du retard niveau réponse pour certains mp et commentaires et je m'en excuse mais promis j'avance aussi vite que possible et je n'ignore personne ! Vous savez que rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'un message ou un commentaire ! Donc n'hésitez jamais, c'est vraiment motivant pour un auteur. Et plus simplement, c'est appréciable en tant qu'être humain. Je suis aussi toujours dispo sur facebook!

Note 5 : Je n'ai pas oublié que je suis censée bosser sur STDF. J'essaye sans relâche mais rien ne sort ! Ca me déprime d'ailleurs ! Mais promis, mon fichier est ouvert et le chapitre est commencé ! Désolée pour les fautes, les éventuelles erreurs et la mise en page !

* * *

"Been givin' out the same pain that you dealt out  
Can you blame me for being heartless  
When I had my fuckin' heart **ripped out**?

Here come the regrets  
Here come the regrets  
Here comes the-  
I wish I hadn't done it  
I wish I hadn't said it  
I wish that I could **take it all** back

God I know you're up there (yeah)  
God I know you're up there (yeah)  
God I know you're up there (yeah)  
 _God I know you're up there_  
God I know you're up there

 **But I needed You down here"**

* * *

 **« Je construis cette maison sur la Lune  
Comme un astronaute égaré  
Te regardant comme je regarderais une étoile  
Depuis un endroit que le monde a oublié »**

Naruto déglutit, reculant en agitant nerveusement ses mains devant lui.

Il avait senti dès le lever que la journée serait mauvaise et tout était réuni pour lui prouver que son intuition était juste.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était maladroit, _atrocement_ maladroit.

 _Ridiculement_ maladroit.

Alors forcément, il avait fallu que le ballon de basket entre ses mains finisse dans la tête du parfait capitaine de l'équipe.

Tyler était l'incarnation même du sportif de série télés ou de films pour ados.

Même son prénom était en accord avec cette image !

Est-ce que ses parents avaient planifié qu'il se transformerait en une telle caricature ou était-ce un hasard ? Ou peut-être que c'était le nom qui avait influé sur sa personnalité ?

Il devait bien exister des études sur la corrélation entre prénom et caractère, non ?

Naruto secoua la tête, ses mèches dorées caressant son visage.

Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son cerveau divaguer ! Pas lorsque le basketteur fonçait droit sur lui en l'assassinant du regard !

Tyler était évidement blond, _cliché oblige_ , toujours impeccablement bien coiffé, même lorsqu'il était sur le terrain.

Mais à cet instant précis, à cause du ballon qu'il avait malencontreusement envoyé dans sa tête de connard, ce n'était plus le cas.

Et tout le monde savait que le sportif ne pouvait laisser passer une telle « agression ».

De toute façon, le basketteur détestait Naruto depuis le primaire et n'avait pas besoin de raison particulière pour lui faire savoir.

-Euh, Ty', mec... Tenta l'Uzumaki en levant instinctivement ses mains un peu plus haut, vers son visage pour se protéger.

Mais l'autre l'avait déjà saisi par le haut de son pull en le secouant.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Cracha le sportif, la mâchoire serrée.

Utilisant sa jambe, il le fit basculer vers l'arrière, le lâchant subitement et Naruto laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque sa tête cogna contre le parquet du gymnase.

Tyler se pencha vers lui, apparemment prêt à le frapper sans lui laisser le temps de réagir mais il n'était pas inquiet.

Le jeune homme était avec son meilleur ami et il savait parfaitement que jamais ce dernier ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

Bien que physiquement moins impressionnant que la brute qui l'agressait, le roux était bien plus dangereux.

Mais à la surprise de Naruto, ce ne fut pas Gaara qui lui vint en aide, devancé par une sorte de tornade qui grogne.

Le blond se demanda si ce genre de phénomène naturel était courant, son cerveau repartant encore vers de folles théories avant qu'il ne se rende compte que la tornade en question était un être humain.

Un être humain qui avait littéralement soulevé Tyler, son mètre quatre vingt et sa centaine de kilos de muscles du sol pour le balancer plus loin comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Naruto grimaça machinalement lorsqu'un poing s'abattit sur la joue du basketteur, finissant de détruire son habituel look parfait.

-Ne le touche plus jamais ! Grogna l'inconnu.

C'était un vrai grognement, les syllabes presque déformées par le son, exactement comme lorsque Gaara s'énervait.

Tyler essaya de se soustraire à l'emprise du jeune homme qui le maintenait au sol, visage écrasé sans douceur contre le parquet mais malgré sa force, ses efforts furent vains.

Il semblait aussi faible et impuissant que lui un peu plus tôt.

Pris dans ses pensés, son cerveau incapable de ralentir, Naruto ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'inconnu tombé du ciel était à ses côtés, ne revenant à lui que lorsque ce dernier s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

Oh, il était apparemment toujours les fesses par terre...

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, clignant des yeux simplement, peinant à tout réaliser et l'autre saisit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ou plutôt pour le remettre debout sans qu'il n'ait à fournir le moindre effort.

Mais après tout, il était bien moins lourd que Tyler à qui il avait offert un vol plané.

Combien pouvait-il soulever exactement ?

Une machine à laver, une moto, une voiture ?

Plus ?

Se rendant compte qu'il s'égarait encore, il tenta de se reprendre, son regard glissant vers le basketteur qui essuyait son nez avec son maillot.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Revenant vers l'inconnu, il baissa les yeux, tombant sur sa main halée toujours délicatement emprisonnée par une plus pâle.

Puis avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, la main disparut et son propriétaire aussi, s'envolant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Naruto le reconnut.

Grand, les cheveux bruns, le regard aussi sombre que la mine, toujours avec son blouson de cuir.

 **Sasuke Uchiwa.**

Le jeune homme avait un an de plus que lui et était dans les rêves mouillés de pas mal des élèves de leur lycée, bien que rares soient ceux qui osaient l'aborder.

Le look bad boy et physique d'Apollon avaient beau faire fantasmer, Sasuke avait toujours l'air d'être à deux doigts de vous arracher la gorge _avec les dents_ et personne n'avait envie d'être celui qui découvrirait si c'était une impression ou une promesse.

Ce n'était pas un inconnu car Naruto savait, comme tout le monde, qui était le brun mais jamais avant aujourd'hui ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole et le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi l'ainé était venu l'aider ? Et d'où exactement avait-il débarqué ?

-Ca va ? Demanda Gaara, pas vraiment inquiet.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que je viens de me faire sauver comme une demoiselle en détresse ?

 **W**

Naruto pesta en fouillant ses poches, peinant à croire qu'il avait réellement _encore_ perdu son portefeuille.

C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci!

Jetant un regard désolé au rouquin derrière le comptoir, il grimaça, sentant l'agacement de ce dernier.

Personne n'aimait les clients qui n'avaient soudain plus de quoi payer !

-Je vais régler.

Sursautant, le blond fixa le jeune homme qui venait de tendre un billet à l'employé du café.

Écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant Sasuke, il protesta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un inconnu payait sa boisson et sa pâtisserie.

 _Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt s'il était juste derrière lui dans la file ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors que le brun insistait, expliquant que ce n'était « rien ».

L'esprit à nouveau envahi par des questions farfelues, il finit par céder face à l'odeur alléchante de son café et le nombre de personnes qui attendaient derrière lui.

Remerciant son « sauveur » qui marchait à ses côtés vers la sortie, ignorant les regards noirs d'un groupe de fille installées à la terrasse, il se demanda si l'autre lycéen pouvait se téléporter ou se rendre invisible.

-Gaa ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin d'argent !

Son meilleur ami qui était à moitié allongé sur une table pour bronzer, lunette sur le nez et chemise presque entièrement ouverte, bougea à peine, lui jetant simplement son porte-monnaie, sans se soucier du fait qu'il avait les deux mains prises.

Naruto était persuadé de se prendre l'objet en plein dans la figure mais Sasuke l'attrapa sans mal, ses réflexes toujours aussi impressionnants.

Le blond lança un regard blasé à Gaara qui haussa simplement les épaules puis il déposa son gobelet et son muffin, extirpant le portefeuille que le brun avait glissé dans sa poche.

-Combien je te dois alors ? Questionna-t-il, le total de sa commande lui ayant déjà échappé.

Personne ne lui répondit Sasuke avait à nouveau disparu comme par enchantement.

Surpris, Naruto resta quelques instants sans bouger, clignant des yeux comme si l'ainé allait finir par réapparaitre.

-Mais qu'est ce que ...

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, son regard toujours fixé vers la table où il avait posé son café, plus précisément sur le rose vif de son porte monnaie Hello Kitty.

-Que...Mais...

Pourquoi ce mec avait payé son café s'il avait retrouvé son argent ?!

-Je suppose qu'il te drague ! S'exclama Gaara en se laissant tomber sur le banc près de lui. Tu as de la chance, moi je n'ai que des mains aux culs et je passe mon à temps à briser des poignets !

Ignorant son ami, le blond continua de regarder au loin, comme s'il savait vers qu'elle direction Sasuke avait disparu.

-Bouge, on va être en retard, Sasori nous attend !

Gaara le poussa, croquant dans son muffin au citron avant de lui piquer une gorgée de son latte à la vanille et Naruto avança docilement, oubliant son encas qui était en train de se faire engloutir.

Ils s'installèrent dans le 4x4 du roux, ce dernier allumant la radio avant de démarrer en insultant les quelques piétons sur le parking.

-Bandes d'abrutis ! Grogna-t-il. Attendez d'être installés pour discuter !

Son meilleur ami ne fit aucun commentaire et Gaara haussa les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas et un petit sourire étira les lèvres du conducteur.

-Oh mais tu penses à notre hockeyeur star ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu craques pour lui !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Rétorqua le blond. Ca n'a rien à voir !  
-Mais si, tu craques carrément ! Insista le roux.  
-J'ai dis NON putain ! Gronda le blond. Ne me fais pas chier avec ça !

Gaara était connu pour son sale caractère et son besoin d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. Ami ou pas il ne laissait jamais personne s'emporter contre lui, qu'il ait raison ou tord.

Mais étonnement, cette fois ci, il ne répliqua pas, accélérant simplement en augmentant un peu la musique.

Perdu dans ses pensés, la mine fermée et les poings serrés, Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte de l'étrangeté de sa réaction, ni du regard insistant qu'il lui lança.

 **W**

L'univers était toujours contre lui !

Bon, peut-être pas tout l'univers mais la météo et la mécanique, c'était certain !

Qui, dans la vraie vie, se retrouvait bloqué sous la pluie avec une voiture en panne, devant un lycée quasiment désert, en dehors de poissards comme lui ?!

Ou de personnes que l'univers détestait.

Oui, finalement, en y réfléchissant, c'était définitivement cet enfoiré d'univers !

Il avait une dent contre lui depuis sa naissance !

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La pluie torrentielle et la grisaille ne lui permettaient pas de voir grand-chose mais l'intention était là.

Il vivait à Sunnydale et un déluge glacial en plein été n'était pas vraiment le plus incroyable que la ville puisse offrir mais à choisir, il aurait préféré une invasion d'aliens ou une attaque de vampires !

Refermant rapidement son capot, il cogna légèrement dessus, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour réparer les voitures capricieuses.

Comment il allait rentrer chez lui ?

Il avait essayé de joindre Gaara mais ce dernier n'avait pas décroché malgré son harcèlement et il s'était souvenu que ce chieur s'était éclipsé avec son petit ami avec l'intention de lui rappeler à quel point il était possessif.

Kiba avait l'air d'un mec trop gentil et un peu niais mais dès qu'il était sur un terrain de basket ou qu'il se mettait à danser son sex-appeal montait en flèche.

Ou plus simplement lorsqu'il ôtait son tee-shirt, exhibant ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés à la vue de tous.

Vraiment, il était difficile de croire que le basketteur cachait un tel corps sous son sourire candide, ses réflexions stupides et son comportement de gamin en manque d'attention.

Mais c'était sans doute ce contraste qui ajoutait à la surprise et l'intérêt que les gens pouvaient porter au jeune homme.

Naruto ne pouvait nier qu'il évitait soigneusement de s'attarder sur le déhanché du brun pour ne pas se faire démolir par son meilleur ami, ce dernier pouvant sans mal sentir l'effet que le bassin de son copain avait sur lui.

Malgré les apparences, Gaara était possessif et il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on puisse baver sur **son** petit ami.

Alors comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un collait Kiba, le roux était intervenu, trainant son basketteur hors du lycée en laissant une pauvre jeune fille en pleurs derrière eux.

Le couple devait être en train de s'envoyer en l'air en oubliant le reste du monde, dont sa petite personne trempée et coincée sur ce foutu parking !

S'apprêtant à maudire de nouveau l'univers, il fut coupé dans son élan par une présence.

Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête pour voir un parapluie noir et rouge tenu par une main qui lui semblait familière.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Naruto sursauta, se tournant vers Sasuke.

-Non, vraiment ? Rétorqua-t-il. Moi qui pensais que c'était le jour idéal pour une putain de danse de la pluie !

Il était conscient que le brun n'était pas responsable de sa situation actuelle mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait extrêmement agacé.

L'ainé ne s'emporta pas malgré sa réplique et son ton cinglant.

-Viens, il faut te mettre à l'abri.  
-Je vais attendre que ça se calme dans ma voiture ! Répondit le blond.

Il voulait juste que ce type le laisse tranquille !

-Ca ne va pas se calmer, il va pleuvoir toute la nuit ! Déclara Sasuke en le retenant par le bras.

Il ne serrait pas, ses doigts à peine posés contre sa peau nue.

-Parce que tu prédis aussi la météo ?! Grogna Naruto. Tu es totalement multifonction !

Là, il devenait vraiment désagréable !

Ce qui en plus d'être impoli, était complètement stupide au vu de la force du hockeyeur.

Qui avait envie d'énerver un mec capable d'envoyer valser les cents kilos de muscles de Tyler ?!

Naruto n'était même pas sûr d'atteindre la barre des soixante !

Mais une fois de plus et à sa grande surprise, l'ainé ne s'emporta pas.

-Tu es glacé ! Souffla-t-il simplement.

Le blond se mordit la langue, retenant une nouvelle réplique peu sympathique.

-Viens, il faut que tu te changes ! Déclara Sasuke en prenant sa main pour y caler le parapluie. Je te raccompagnerai après.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin que...

Les mots de Naruto moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque le blouson du sportif se posa sur ses épaules.

C'était lourd et trop grand mais chaud et l'intérieur était sec.

Sans compter que l'odeur n'était pas désagréable...

Face à lui, le hockeyeur ne portait plus qu'un débardeur gris déjà trempé, le collant comme une seconde peau.

Et face aux muscles impressionnant de ses bras nus, son esprit divagua encore.

-Est-ce que tu peux porter une machine à laver ?

Se rendant compte de ce qui lui avait échappé, il rougit, resserrant machinalement le blouson contre son corps.

Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas et pour être honnêtes, même ceux qui le connaissaient bien, étaient toujours surpris voire agacés par ses débordements farfelus.

Mais Sasuke rit.

-Oui ! Rétorqua-t-il, clairement amusé.

Sa main se plaça dans le creux de ses reins pour le guider vers l'entrée du lycée la plus proche.

Toujours un peu gêné et pris de court par le rire du brun, Naruto se laissa faire docilement.

-Et tu sais rire en plus... Souffla-t-il.

Le sportif s'arrêta une seconde, main contre la porte et le blond se demanda si cette fois ci, il avait dit quelque chose qui allait l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Baissant la tête vers lui, croisant son regard, le hockeyeur répondit enfin.

-Je n'ai juste pas vraiment de raison de sourire.

Son ton était triste et Naruto fut surpris par la sensation presque agréable qui le secoua brièvement.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

-C'est triste... Souffla-t-il presque machinalement en détournant le regard.

Il crut entendre Sasuke répliquer quelque chose comme _« c'est mérité »_ mais son attention était accaparée par la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit sans mal lorsque le brun la poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme toujours fermée à clé ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il ne bougea pas tout de suite et ne revint à lui que lorsque l'ainé récupéra le parapluie pour le refermer.

Ah, oui, à l'intérieur il ne pleut pas.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

Le pire, c'est que son expression soucieuse était en parfait accord avec le ton de sa voix.

-Qui se fait du souci pour un inconnu désagréable ? Lâcha Naruto en réponse.

Oui, il n'était pas souvent capable de filtrer ses propos.

-Tu n'es pas... désagréable.

Le blond haussa les sourcils avant de lancer un regard appuyé au sportif, du genre _« non vraiment, n'abuse pas. »_

L'autre baissa simplement les yeux avant de tourner la tête.

-Allons plutôt te sécher !  
-Tu es encore plus trempé que moi ! Répliqua Naruto en le suivant dans le long couloir bordé de casiers.

Il resta légèrement en arrière, ne souhaitant pas, pour une raison inconnue, marcher à côté de lui.

Pensif, il en profita pour le détailler, se demandant si ses habits étaient tous les matins cousus autour de son corps.

Avait-il des espèces de marraines fées ou de petites mains magiques à son service ?!

-Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas un minimum désolé pour le reste de la population masculine ? Lâcha-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les vestiaires.

Sasuke cligna des yeux en se tournant vers lui.

-Pardon ?  
-On peut dire que l'univers a clairement ses favoris ! Continua Naruto, ajoutant à sa confusion.  
-Je ne...  
-De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités ! Alors, est ce que c'est pareil quand on est foutu comme toi ? Je veux dire, il faut bien que ça apporte quelque chose à l'humanité en général non ? Poursuivit le blond.

Il retira le blouson qui était vraiment trop lourd, l'abandonnant sur l'un des bancs, tout en agitant les mains pour illustrer ses propos.

-Parce que laisse-moi te dire une chose, des proportions comme les tiennes, c'est ridicule ! S'exclama-t-il. On ne peut pas être humainement aussi canon !

Le sportif ouvrit puis referma la bouche, les doigts noués autour d'un morceau de son débardeur et le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il avait les joues rouges.

Ok, ça c'était encore plus étrange que tout le reste !

Sasuke Uchiwa, dont le regard lançait des _« je suis recherché pour meurtre et si tu me regarde trop longtemps je t'ajoute à ma liste de victimes »_ était en train de rougir ?!

-Tes oreilles sont plus rouges que tes joues, c'est mignon !

Le hockeyeur parut encore plus gêné par le commentaire, se tournant brusquement vers son casier, son front cognant contre la porte métallique.

-Ti...tiens ! Balbutia-t-il en tendant des affaires à Naruto.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment envie de les porter.

-Le pantalon est...C'est à ta taille ! Commenta le brun.

Oubliant que ce n'était pas le problème, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, avant de choisir de se taire, ses répliques effacées par un frisson.

Retirant son tee-shirt, il attrapa la serviette, se séchant énergiquement.

Une sorte de son étrange attira son attention et il releva la tête vers le hockeyeur, la mine fermée.

Il était à nouveau agacé sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

-Je...Tu ne veux pas...  
-QUOI ?! Aboya le plus jeune.

Sasuke expira.

-Prendre une douche ?  
-Tu comptes me frotter le dos ou me jouer un mauvais porno ?!

L'ainé écarquilla les yeux, devenant entièrement rouge cette fois alors qu'il secouait la tête.

C'était assez drôle à voir et en temps normal, Naruto aurait rit.

-NON ! Hurla presque le sportif. Je...je serais à côté !

Il montra du doigt une pièce au bout des vestiaires.

-Je vais me changer dans le bureau du coach puis j'attendrai dans le couloir.

Le blond attrapa simplement la serviette, s'éloignant vers les douches sans un mot.

XxxX

En dehors de l'énorme blouson de capitaine de Sasuke, les vêtements que ce dernier lui avait prêtés étaient clairement neufs.

Pourquoi avoir une tenue jamais portée et pas à sa taille dans son casier ?

Installé dans la voiture du sportif, il baissa les yeux vers les baskets qui avait remplacées ses converses pleines d'eau.

L'autre avait même une paire de chaussures trop petites !

Tournant la tête vers le conducteur, il le détailla un instant, comme si ça allait lui permettre de trouver des réponses.

Mais au final, il se sentit juste mal à l'aise et sur les nerfs.

Il détestait cette sensation !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna immédiatement Sasuke.

Naruto pencha simplement la tête sur le côté et l'ainé précisa.

-Ton cœur, il bat soudain vraiment fort et tu se...

Il se tut, se mordant la lèvre.

-Heureux de voir que tu te rends au moins compte de l'étrangeté de tes propos ! S'exclama le blond en reportant son attention vers l'extérieur.

Il pleuvait toujours et il faisait anormalement froid vu la saison mais la voiture de luxe du hockeyeur était aussi chaude que ses vêtements.

-Tu sens bon, c'est agaçant... Souffla-t-il pensivement, le nez contre la manche trop grande qui couvrait entièrement sa main.

Sasuke qui se garait, cala brusquement.

Naruto tressaillit, prêt à s'emporter mais le bras tendu devant lui pour le protéger, comme le faisait son père depuis qu'il était en âge de monter sur le siège passager l'en empêcha.

Il garda donc le silence, les yeux rivés sur la main tatouée du brun.

-Pardon. S'excusa finalement ce dernier en se garant correctement.

 _« Hun »_ fut le seul son qu'émit le plus jeune en réponse, se penchant déjà pour attraper son sac.

-Attend ! S'exclama le conducteur en sortant du véhicule.

Le blond l'observa faire le tour de la voiture pour venir ouvrir sa portière, parapluie en main.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type au juste ?

Ne semblant pas se soucier d'être à nouveau trempé, Sasuke protégea Naruto, comme s'il était une espèce de célébrité.

-Ton ami a une voiture où tu veux que j'attende pour vous raccompagner ?

Le plus jeune observa le sportif avec attention, secouant la tête et les mains en rythme.

-Ok, va y, balance tout ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Hun ?  
-On t'a payé pour jouer les chevaliers servants ? Continua le blond. Ou je suis sur ta liste de gens à abattre ? Je dois m'attendre à ce que tu me poignardes une fois ma confiance gagnée ?!

Ahuri, l'ainé écarquilla les yeux.

-Jamais je ne te ferai de mal ! Se défendit-il.

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace étrange comme si l'idée lui faisait physiquement mal.

-Je veux juste t'éviter de prendre la pluie ! Expliqua-t-il. Le café est loin de chez toi et il fait anormalement froid !  
-Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Le coupa l'autre. Est-ce que tu me stalkes ?!  
-NON ! S'exclama le brun. Je... bien sûr que non...

Naruto soupira avant de le détailler à nouveau.

Il était partagé entre son désir d'en savoir plus et cette sensation désagréable qui lui donnait envie de s'éloigner.

-Tu ressembles à un chiot abandonné sous la pluie, c'est fou ! Commenta-t-il.

C'était vrai, Sasuke n'avait plus l'air très impressionnant, la tête baissée, une petite mine triste sur le visage et le corps dégoulinant d'eau.

-Je suppose que je te dois au moins un café... Souffla-t-il, se sentant soudain mal pour lui.

Le sportif releva brusquement les yeux, son expression transformée, comme si on venait de lui offrir un trésor inestimable.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée du café où il devait retrouver Sasori, toujours protégé par le parapluie du brun, tenu par ce dernier, Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Donc, c'est quoi le truc ? Continua-t-il. Tu veux te taper une de mes copines ?  
-NON ! Gémit Sasuke, semblant presque désespéré.  
-Tu peux me le dire hein, ça sera plus simple !

 **W**

Naruto éternua bruyamment, relevant la tête pour tomber sur Sasuke dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, ressemblant à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Le plus jeune haussa simplement les sourcils et « l'intrus » posa le pied sur la moquette en répondant à sa question muette.

-J'ai attendu qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul battement de cœur pour entrer... Souffla-t-il, comme si c'était une explication logique. Je savais que c'était le tien.  
-Tu te rends compte que tes propos sont aussi logiques et rassurants que ceux d'un psychopathe ? Rétorqua le blond.

Sa voix était presque éteinte et il déglutit péniblement, sa gorge sèche le faisant souffrir.

-Est-ce que je dois sortir le flingue que mon père m'a offert lorsque j'ai commencé à recevoir ces coups de fil étranges ?

Sasuke grogna, se retrouvant rapidement assis sur le rebord du lit, les deux mains sur les épaules du malade.

-Quels coups de fil ? S'exclama-t-il. Qui est-ce qui te harcèle ?!  
-Je commence à penser que c'est toi !  
-JAMAIS !

Naruto grimaça en se massant le crâne et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable.

Il plaça ses pouces sur les tempes du plus jeune, appuyant en faisant attention de bien contrôler sa force.

-Ne me touche pas ! Grommela le malade, les yeux fermés.

Il ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner, appréciant malgré lui le traitement.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi, je le sens. Souffla le hockeyeur en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses sourcils et juste derrière ses oreilles.

Même si c'était une affirmation, il y avait des traces de doute dans sa voix, son regard incertain fixé sur le visage rougi par la fièvre de son « hôte ».

Soudain, le sportif se retrouva avec une arme à feu sur le front, les yeux clairs du malade plongés dans les siens.

-C'est parce que j'ai ça. Répondit ce dernier.

Naruto, entre la fièvre et l'effet des médicaments, n'avait plus beaucoup de coordination, ses mouvements incertains et lents, faciles à prédire ou contrer et Sasuke avait prouvé qu'il avait des réflexes incroyables.

Il aurait facilement pu empêcher le revolver de l'atteindre mais il n'avait rien fait.

-J'ai appris que tu étais malade et je voulais voir comme tu allais. Déclara calmement le brun sans détourner le regard.  
-J'ai une porte d'entrée, c'est par là que passent les gens normaux, après avoir sonné.  
-Mais tu es incapable de sortir du lit.  
-Il ne fallait pas attendre que je sois seul et vulnérable. Rétorqua le malade.  
-C'est justement parce que tu es seul et vulnérable que je dois être là !

Un rictus étira les lèvres du plus jeune.

-De plus en plus doué pour me convaincre que tu n'es pas un malade venu m'assassiner !  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre, tu le sais. Souffla l'ainé. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

Naruto grimaça, son expression se faisant plus dure.

-Et si malgré ça j'ai quand même envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette ? Susurra-t-il. De te faire exploser la cervelle ?  
-D'accord. Répondit simplement le sportif.  
-D'accord ?! C'est tout ce que l'idée de ta mort t'inspire ?! S'exclama le malade. Est-ce que tu as envie de te suicider mais n'a pas le courage de le faire ?! Tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider ?!  
-Je ne mérite pas de vivre mais mourir serait trop généreux alors je ferai ce que tu préfères, ce qui te rend heureux. Rétorqua sérieusement Sasuke.

Le blond appuya l'arme plus fort.

-Tu te fous de moi ? S'emporta-t-il légèrement. Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de le faire ?!  
-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas faire.

Naruto rit, avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment.

Le revoler lui échappa, tombant sur le lit puis la moquette, son corps secoué par sa violente toux.

Le hockeyeur plaça une main sur sa nuque et étonnamment la chaleur ne le gêna pas, le geste semblant calmer les frissons qui l'envahissaient.

Attrapant le verre d'eau tendu par son invité indésirable, il but le tout d'une traite, grimaçant en sentant sa gorge toujours aussi sèche.

Repoussant sa montagne de couettes, il se tourna sur le côté pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? S'enquit le sportif.  
-Il me semble encore pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans avoir à te fournir un rapport, surtout chez moi !

Le blond se leva mais ses jambes chancelèrent, son corps bien trop faible et il bascula, rattrapé par un bras puissant autour de ses reins.

Il avait l'impression de sentir chaque muscle de l'ainé, le tout diffusant une chaleur aussi agréable qu'insoutenable.

Il tenta de se dégager mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire, l'attirant contre son flanc.

-Dis-moi où tu veux aller, je vais t'aider.  
-Je veux juste boire, je peux me débrouiller seul ! Grogna Naruto, se faisant la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un gamin capricieux.  
-Non, tu as besoin d'aide ! Rétorqua le brun.  
-Je ne veux pas de la tienne !

Sasuke se figea un instant, la douleur visible dans son regard sombre et à nouveau, le malade ressentit une satisfaction étrange.

Est-ce qu'il se réjouissait réellement du malheur de quelqu'un ?

Et pourquoi diable ce type venait jouer les martyrs chez lui ?!

XxxX

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sans souvenir de s'être endormi.

Il avait finalement laissé Sasuke aller lui chercher de l'eau, avalé ses cachets et sombré rapidement.

Baillant en se tournant sur le dos, il enfouit son nez dans le blouson qui le couvrait, au dessus de ses couvertures, avant de soudain se redresser.

Son corps courbaturé le fit grimacer mais il l'ignora, allumant rapidement sa lampe de chevet pour tomber sur le cuir sombre du sportif, serré entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi avait-il dormi accroché à cette veste alors qu'il avait ses couettes ?

Et pourquoi l'autre cinglé lui avait laissé ?!

Fronçant les sourcils, pensif, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qui avait pu se passer entre le moment où il avait pris ses médicaments et le moment où il s'était endormi, il grogna en remarquant que son nez était à nouveau enfoncé dans le blouson.

Pestant, il jeta vivement le vêtement au sol.

C'était exactement comme avec les vêtements de sport de la dernière fois !

Il s'était retrouvé à les sniffer comme un espèce de détraqué avant de tout faire tourner à la machine avec une demi bouteille d'adoucissant parfumé !

Sasuke sentait vraiment bon et il détestait ça !

Apprécier son odeur l'agaçait énormément.

 _« -J'ai... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire... »_

Naruto pencha la tête, passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Oui, le sportif avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

Il avait beau se triturer l'esprit, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sa mémoire lui jouait souvent des tours.

Il était tête en l'air et son esprit tournait toujours à cent à l'heure, incapable de se focaliser sur une seule chose.

Parfois il dormait plusieurs jours après des terreurs nocturnes atroces et à son réveil, sa semaine entière était engloutie, son cerveau n'en gardant aucune trace.

Au moins, c'était pratique pour oublier les bêtises faites sous l'influence de l'alcool !

-Oh, tant pis ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa tête le faisait bien assez souffrir comme ça !

Puis, ce n'est pas comme si la vie de l'ainé l'intéressait...

Se tournant vers sa table de nuit pour avaler ses médicamentes, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les clés de sa voiture.

Voiture qui devait normalement toujours l'attendre sur le parking du lycée.

Il avait laissé le trousseau dans ses vêtements mouillés, oubliés dans le bolide de Sasuke.

C'était stupide mais Naruto avait l'impression que le hockeyeur avait fait plus que lui ramener ses clés.

Hésitant un instant, il se leva finalement, repoussant d'un geste agacé ses couettes pour se diriger prudemment vers sa fenêtre.

Au moins, il pouvait marcher seul maintenant !

-J'y crois pas... Souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés vers l'extérieur.

Sa chambre au troisième étage d'une luxueuse demeure avait une vue imprenable sur le devant de la rue.

-N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Cria-t-il en sortant rageusement de sa chambre.

Il claqua la porte et bascula presque dans les escaliers, rattrapé de justesse par Gaara contre lequel il buta.

Le roux était sur la cinquième marche et malgré le corps de son meilleur ami percutant le sien, il ne broncha pas, le retenant simplement par la taille.

-Hey... Qu'est ce que  
-J'aurai dû lui faire sauter la cervelle ! L'interrompit Naruto en reprenant sa route, dévalant rapidement les marches.  
-Ah Chaton tu es...

Ino cligna des yeux lorsque le blond l'ignora passant devant elle comme une furie pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Curieuse de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, elle le suivit.

-Qui est-ce qui lui a demandé de ramener la voiture au juste ?! Grogna le jeune homme. Et il l'a réparée en plus ?! Si c'est le cas je vais porter plainte !  
-Es-tu réellement en train de maudire quelqu'un qui a gratuitement ramené ta voiture jusqu'ici ? Questionna Ino, surprise.  
-Cet espèce de putain de détraqué ! S'exclama rageusement Naruto en courant vers le véhicule, trébuchant sur le gazon.

Son amie le retint par le bras avec la même facilité que Gaara avant elle.

-Fais attention... Souffla-t-elle. Tu sais bien que malade tu es encore plus maladroit qu'en temps normal.

Il hocha machinalement la tête, son regard toujours fixé sur la voiture dans lequel il grimpa rapidement.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait, la blonde ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors elle s'installa sur le siège passager.

-Ca marche ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement lorsque le moteur ronronna.

Mais loin de se réjouir, Naruto lâcha un chapelet d'injures en cognant contre le volant.

Perdue et ne souhaitant pas qu'il se fasse mal, elle intervint, retenant ses poignets en le forçant à se tourner vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-elle.  
-Il a réparé, lavé et ramené ma voiture jusqu'ici ! Gémit le blond.

Ino comprenait encore moins.

-Et c'est mal ?  
-OUI !  
-Pourquoi ?

Naruto soupira, incapable de répondre.

-De qui parle-t-on ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
-Sasuke.  
-Sasuke Uchiwa ?  
-Hun. Confirma le blond.  
-Sasuke alias _« je serais capable de demander à un mec mourant à mes pieds de bien vouloir faire moins de bruit »_ ? S'étrangla-t-elle presque.

Son ami soupira, s'appuyant contre la vitre.

-Ouais... Lâcha-t-il.

Elle garda quelques instants le silence, peinant à tout enregistrer avant de soudain écarquiller les yeux.

-Et c'est aussi lui qui a joué les chauffeurs pour Sasori et toi, qui a payé ton café, t'a prêté des fringues et t'a protégé de Tyler ?! Cria-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, c'était lui cette odeur !

Naruto haussa les sourcils en la regardant mais elle enchaina, ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser de questions.

-Le mec le plus flippant de la ville qui est aussi le célibataire le plus en vu, te sert de chevalier servant !

Le blond grogna.

-Ce n'est qu'un lycéen ! Rétorqua-t-il. Et ce n'est **PAS** mon chevalier ou quoique ce soit !  
-Il a clairement sorti le grand jeu et même plus ! Gloussa Ino. Et toi tu craques !  
-NON ! Cria Naruto, faisant sursauter sa sœur. Vous commencez à devenir lourds avec Gaara !

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture, claquant la portière sans même prendre la peine de retirer les clés.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il tomba directement sur leur père adoptif.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je sens l'odeur de ce sale gosse arrogant ? Demanda froidement ce dernier. Il me semble avoir été clair, lui et sa famille ne sont pas les bienvenus !  
-Tu ne m'avais rien dis mais crois moi, je suis absolument d'accord avec cette interdiction ! Lança Naruto avant de rejoindre l'étage pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Kakashi émit un grondement sourd qui vibrer l'air autour de lui, son regard d'acier se fixant sur Gaara alors que ses prunelles changeaient brièvement de couleur.

Loin de son habituelle attitude provocante voire irrespectueuse, son fils baissa la tête, les épaules voutées.

 **W**

Naruto n'était pas un fan de soirées.

Se retrouver au milieu de personnes ivres et bruyantes qu'il évitait généralement au lycée, n'était pas ce qu'il considérait comme un « bon » moment.

Mais il devait jouer les chaperons alors il était passé outre son aversion.

Évidement, ce n'était pas Gaara qu'il était venu surveiller, ce dernier plus que capable de prendre soin de lui.

Non, il était là pour Sasori.

A cause de son histoire particulière, le roux n'était pas très au fait des conventions sociales et manquait de connaissances sur pas mal de points basiques, ce qui engendrait souvent des situations que tout le monde préférait éviter.

Le jeune homme était fier et heureux lorsqu'il réussissait à comprendre ou réaliser quelque chose par lui-même alors Naruto le surveillait toujours de loin, pour ne pas qu'il se doute de ses réelles motivations.

Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple de demander à Gaara de veiller sur lui mais ce dernier n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui ont pouvait compter pour ce genre de choses.

Il n'était là que parce que Kiba adorait faire la fête et seul son petit ami avait le pouvoir de lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas ou celui d'accaparer son attention.

Naruto adorait son meilleur ami et frère adoptif mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être conscient de ses défauts.

Gaara était centré sur lui-même et plutôt égoïste alors il était hors de question de lui confier la surveillance de quelqu'un.

Donc pour éviter que Sasori se retrouve à nouveau en train de danser à moitié nu car il avait _« trop chaud »_ ou à expliquer à un groupe d'étudiants ivres, aux hormones en folie, lequel était selon lui le meilleur _« mâle reproducteur »_ , Naruto l'avait accompagné à cette stupide soirée.

Sous prétexte de vouloir danser, bien évidement.

-Tu n'es pas toi-même avec moi.

Le blond sursauta en se tournant vers Sasuke, soupirant avant même de croiser son regard.

L'autre s'était penché par-dessus son épaule et la proximité de leurs visages fit tiquer le plus jeune qui se décala.

Lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir détester plus cette soirée...

-Au tout début, tu laissais ton cerveau partir dans tous les sens et tu m'as même demandé si je pouvais porter une machine à laver. Enchaine le hockeyeur. Mais maintenant tu ne fais plus ça. Jamais.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es un putain de stalker détraqué, pourquoi je devrais me montrer autrement que méfiant et sur la défensive ?!  
-Mais tu n'as pas peur de moi ! Répondit vivement le brun.

Le plus jeune s'était levé et il contourna le canapé pour le rejoindre, se plaçant près de lui.

-Et alors quoi, tu veux une médaille parce que une personne en ville n'est pas terrifiée par toi ?! S'exclama Naruto. Ou alors, c'est pour ça que tu me harcèles, parce que je ne fonds pas en larmes devant toi ? Tu cherches à me faire peur ?!  
-JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS CA ! Se défendit le sportif.

Naruto se tourna vivement vers lui, tirant sur un pan de son blouson.

-Alors tu veux quoi ? Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sasuke recula, ressemblant soudain à une proie acculée et le plus jeune continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que le dos du hockeyeur cogne contre l'une des nombreuses baies vitrées.

Collant son corps au sien, le blond plaça son nez dans son cou.

-M'emmener dans une des chambres à l'étage... Susurra-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva souleva du sol et assis sur le meuble le plus proche alors que Sasuke disparaissait dans la foule.

-Ca a mieux marché que prévu ! Rit Naruto en descendant de son siège de fortune.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le bar.

Maintenant, il était vraiment agacé.

 **« Rien ne peut respirer dans l'espace**  
 **Qui est plus froid que la plus sombre des mers  
Je fais des rêves sur les jours passant à travers la brise de ton crépuscule »**

Naruto était ivre.

C'était un fait indéniable et la seule explication à sa situation actuelle Soutenu par le corps de Tyler tout aussi soûl que lui, dont les mains baladeuses semblaient avoir oublié l'hétérosexualité de leur propriétaire.

Lorsqu'il reconnut le basketteur, le blond voulut le repousser, tout l'alcool du monde ne pouvant effacer le dégout que l'autre abruti lui inspirait.

Tyler grommela des mots qu'il ne comprit pas, resserrant sa prise autour de son corps et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en plaindre et lui exprimer plus clairement son désir de le voir _« aller se faire foutre »_ le blond fut violemment détaché de lui.

Même sans le grognement animal Naruto aurait reconnu son « sauveur » et il gloussa sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était presque porté jusqu'au jardin.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sasuke en scrutant son corps du regard.  
-Je crois que pour une fois, ce n'est pas du mal qu'il prévoyait de me faire !

Le sportif grogna, sa mâchoire se contractant.

-Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ?! Gloussa le plus jeune.  
-Pas avec lui ! Cracha le hockeyeur. Il ne te mérite pas !  
-Qui alors ? Demanda Naruto, trébuchant à moitié en cherchant à marcher. Toi ?

Sasuke l'empêcha de tomber, passant un bras autour de ses reins, son expression meurtrière remplacée par quelque chose de plus douloureux.

-Non... Souffla-t-il. Je suis celui qui te mérite le moins.  
-CA ! Cria le blond en le pointant du doigt, touchant le bout de son nez.

L'ainé fronça les sourcils en le redressant complètement, gardant son bras sur ses hanches.

-Cette douleur dans tes yeux là ! Continua le plus jeune. Elle me plait !

Sasuke se figea quelques secondes, surpris, avant de reprendre contenance.

Naruto hocha vivement la tête.

-Ouais, beaucoup ! Commenta-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Le hockeyeur l'aida à rejoindre une des tables non loin de la piscine, l'asseyant dessus avant de se placer devant lui pour empêcher une éventuelle chute.

-Tu veux que je sois malheureux ? Questionna-t-il.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, une adorable moue aux lèvres puis il secoua à nouveau la tête.

-Oui ! Lâcha-t-il joyeusement, sa voix semblable à celle d'un enfant.

Il agita les jambes, basculant vers l'avant sous les mouvements désordonnés et Sasuke s'avança pour le retenir, son visage cognant contre son torse.

Posant une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur sa hanche, le sportif caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-C'est déjà le cas... Souffla-t-il. Et ça le sera toujours.

Naruto gloussa avant de se redresser, s'accrochant à son blouson pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Le blues du grand méchant loup ! Lâcha-t-il en riant. Est-ce que tous les futurs alphas passent par la phase ado emo ?!

Il rit encore, rejetant son corps vers l'arrière, attirant l'ainé à lui, ses doigts toujours serrés autour du cuir.

L'autre l'observait sans un mot, un peu perdu.

-Quoi, c'est bien ce que tu voulais me dire depuis un moment non ? S'exclama le blond.

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif, les lèvres plissées.

-Même si ça n'a pas de sens ! Reprit-il. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on balance au premier venu !

Il agita le doigt devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu as été un vilain loulou ! Tu mets en danger toute ton espèce ! L'engueula-t-il. En même temps tu n'es pas très malin ! Tu as bien dû sentir qu'avec Sasori, on est les seuls humains de ma famille non ?!

Gloussant à nouveau, il tapa sans aucune force l'épaule de Sasuke.

\- Gaara n'est pas vraiment un loup discret et mon père... Bah, c'est un peu lui le boss ici ! D'ailleurs, étrangement, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ta meute ! Commenta-t-il, l'air songeur. On est pareil lui et moi en fait !

Le sportif avait ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, penché vers lui pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

-Oh mais j'y pense ! Est-ce que tu as un Kiba aussi ? Enfin **une** Kiba !

Il rit.

-Tu as un anneau et tu es majeur, alors forcément, tu as au moins un symbole !

Naruto bascula la tête sur le côté, exposant encore plus son cou, tentant d'attraper la main du loup qui le laissa faire.

Tirant sur la bague de ce dernier et malgré le peu de lumière, il vit clairement la marque, semblable à un tatouage.

-Un coquelicot ?! Gloussa-t-il. C'est vraiment ridicule !

Il rit à nouveau, coupé par le nez de Sasuke appuyé contre sa gorge.

-Hey ne me sniffe pas ! S'exclama-t-il en le frappant. Loup ou pas, je pense toujours que tu es un putain de détraqué !

Bougeant la tête au moment où le hockeyeur se redressait un peu, il se retrouva nez contre nez avec ce dernier, ses yeux plongés dans les siens alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Sasuke inspira profondément, ses doigts se crispants autour des vêtements du plus jeune, luttant pour retrouver son calme.

Se mordant fortement la lèvre, paupières closes, il se redressa doucement, fier de lui.

-Nos odeurs vont encore fusionner... Remarqua nonchalamment Naruto.

Le loup grogna, sa bonne volonté s'envolant alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

Le contact simple suffit à l'enflammer et il se pressa contre lui, une main fermement posée sur sa nuque.

Étonnamment, le plus jeune ne le repoussa pas, ouvrant doucement la bouche et un grondement fit vibrer sa poitrine alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes, approfondissant voracement l'échange.

Sasuke aurait aimé prendre son temps, ralentir et savourer mais il était poussé par un sentiment d'urgence douloureux alors qu'il découvrait une multitude de sensations inconnues.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre ou lire était très loin de la réalité et il était certain de ne jamais trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il grogna lorsque, à bout de souffle, Naruto le repoussa et pris enfin conscience qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Le plus jeune le bouscula pour descendre, basculant en se retenant à la table lorsque ses pieds atteignirent le sol.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Cria-t-il quand il voulut l'aider.

Le repoussant sans douceur, bien que ça ne soit pas très efficace au vu de leur différence de force, le blond s'éloigna, rejoignant le gazon où il tomba à genoux avant de vomir.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, après plusieurs longues minutes à se vider, il se releva précautionneusement, ne faisait aucune réflexion en voyant Sasuke non loin de lui, une serviette humide et une bouteille d'eau en mains.

Attrapant les deux, il se rafraichit le visage, se rinçant la bouche en recrachant plusieurs fois avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Étrangement, il n'était plus ivre et n'avait plus envie de rire ou de glousser, se sentant pitoyable et fatigué.

Il avait froid et était à deux doigts de pleurer.

Le sportif déposa son blouson sur ses épaules mais il s'éloigna, laissant tomber le vêtement au sol.

-Naru ...  
-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Naruto se précipita vers la demeure et Sasuke le rattrapa juste à temps pour le protéger d'un corps passant brutalement à travers la baie vitrée.

Ils entendirent du mouvement, quelques cris et une fois remis de sa surprise, le plus jeune se détacha du brun pour aller voir.

-Sasori ! S'exclama-t-il inquiet.

L'ainé le suivit de près, presque collé à lui, pour être sûr qui ne lui arrive rien.

-Itachi ?!

Sasuke était surpris de voir son frère pour un nombre incalculable de raisons mais le plus ahurissant restait tout de même l'idée qu'il soit responsable de la panique générale.

Il avait réellement jeté quelqu'un par la fenêtre ?!

Prenant enfin le temps de bien observer son ainé et la situation, il remarqua que plusieurs autres « victimes » gisaient un peu partout et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils en tombant sur celui qui avait la tête enfoncée dans la vasque censée accueillir les parapluies.

Itachi ignora ses questions muettes, se tournant vers le jeune homme qui était debout sur la table près de lui, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir qu'il n'avait jamais prêté à personne, même pas à lui.

Sasuke observa avec attention le visage du petit roux, le reconnaissant facilement alors que Naruto se précipitait vers lui.

-Sasori ça va ?! S'exclama le blond.

L'autre hocha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas Itachi.

-Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé cette explosion de violence très excitante ! Déclara le roux.

Naruto rit, soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien alors que le frère du hockeyeur le soulevait doucement par les hanches pour lui faire quitter la table où il était toujours debout.

-Et je dois ajouter que même si je ne vous connais pas, je ressens l'étrange besoin de vous chevaucher en vous suppliant de me remplir ! Ajouta Sasori.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et Itachi grogna, son regard sombre accrochant aux lèvres de son nouveau protégé qu'il colla contre lui.

-Oh, pardon... Souffla le roux. Ce ne sont pas des propos socialement acceptables c'est ça ?

Naruto lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

-Viens, on rentre !

La plupart des gens avaient déguerpis face au show offert par Itachi et évidemment Gaara ne les avait pas attendus !

-Sasori ! Insista le blond.

Son petit frère se rendit enfin compte qu'il se pressait contre les abdominaux de son sauveur, le nez contre sa chemise et il sursauta, s'éloignant à contre cœur.

Itachi émit une sorte de couinement étrange lorsque leurs corps furent séparés et Naruto saisit la main de Sasori dans la sienne.

-Papa va s'inquiéter. Déclara-t-il en le tirant vers la sortie.

Le roux acquiesça, ses grands yeux plongeants dans les siens.

-Mais on est venu avec Gaara... Souffla-t-il.  
-Tu penses vraiment que je comptais sur lui pour nous ramener ?! Sourit le blond.  
-On va vous raccompagner ! Intervint Sasuke.

Itachi approuva mais Naruto les ignora en ouvrant la porte.

-Pas besoin ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.  
-C'est dangereux ! Insista le hockeyeur.

Avant que le doré ne puisse répliquer, Sasori attira leur attention en courant jusqu'à la voiture garée, contre laquelle était appuyé un jeune homme à la longue crinière blonde tressée.

-Dei! Cria le roux. Tu es rentré !

Deidara enlaça le plus jeune de la famille, l'écoutant se plaindre qu'il avait encore eu un comportement socialement peu acceptable.

-Mon grand frère va nous ramener. Lança Naruto avant de les rejoindre, sans un regard pour Sasuke.

 **W**

-Tu as quoi ?! Hurla Naruto.  
-Il était en train de tripoter Kiba ! Rétorqua Gaara sur le même ton.  
-NON ! IL DORMAIT !

Le blond était hors de lui, son corps entier tremblant sous l'intensité de sa colère.

Peu importe à quel point il aimait son meilleur ami et peu importe à quel point il pouvait comprendre l'attachement d'un loup à son compagnon, il y a certaines choses qui n'étaient pas acceptables.

Jamais ! Sous aucun prétexte !

Sasori était somnambule et faisait d'horribles cauchemars, encore incapable malgré ses progrès de dormir paisiblement seul.

Lorsqu'il tombait d'épuisement, s'endormant malgré lui, il était sûr d'être hanté par d'atroces mauvais rêves et de se réveiller dans une sorte de transe, à la recherche d'une personne de confiance contre laquelle se blottir.

Généralement, c'était lui, Deidara ou leur père mais en l'absence de tout le monde, il s'était tourné vers la seule personne présente, Kiba.

Évidemment, le jeune homme avait laissé l'endormi s'installer sur ses genoux, le couvant de sa veste avant de continuer ses devoirs tranquillement mais à son retour, Gaara avait brisé la sérénité de la maison.

-Tu sais parfaitement que le réveiller lorsqu'il est dans cet état est dangereux ! Continua Naruto. Les dommages pourraient être irréversibles !

Ayant fini d'enfiler rapidement un pantalon et un haut, sans même prendre la peine de les regarder, il dévala les escaliers, suivit de Gaara qui comme toujours, comptait avoir le dernier mot.

-Mais en plus tu as osé lui cracher des horreurs pareilles à la figure ?!  
-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dis de mal ! Rétorqua Gaara. Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité !

Le coup partit tout seul et même si c'est Naruto qui se retrouva à gémir de douleur, son poing n'ayant en retour fait subir aucun dommage à son frère, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, choqué, avant de lui grogner dessus.

Le blond le défia du regard, ne reculant pas malgré le son menaçant et ce fut Kiba qui s'interposa, repoussant son petit ami.

Naruto se détourna rapidement du couple, enfilant une paire de chaussures trop grandes.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Cria le brun alors qu'il courait déjà hors de leur propriété.  
-Retrouver mon petit frère !

XxxX

-Sasori !

Sortir dans les bois seul en pleine nuit était une mauvaise idée.

Une très mauvaise idée même.

Surtout lorsqu'on avait pour habitude de trébucher sur ses propres pieds !

Naruto s'en rendait pleinement compte maintenant.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé, perdant même l'une des chaussures qu'il avait empruntée.

Il avait de la terre et des feuilles partout, jusqu'à dans les cheveux et sans doute encore plus d'égratignures et de bleus.

Son père allait l'assassiner !

Non, il allait le tuer puis trouver un sort pour le ramener à la vie et le tuer à nouveau avant de le priver de sortie jusqu'à ses quarante ans !

Mais ça restait moins effrayant que ce que Dei allait lui faire !

Ou faire à Gaara...

Songeant à l'inévitable énième bagarre qui allait exploser entre ses deux frères, il grogna, s'arrêtant quelques instants, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle.

Il était épuisé.

Et sans doute un peu perdu.

Un peu beaucoup...

-Fais chier !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fonce sans réfléchir ?!

Pourquoi dans des moments pareils, sont cerveau ne débordait pas d'idées pour l'empêcher de se retrouver dans de telles situations ?!

-SASORI ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

C'était plus pour se rassurer que pour autre chose, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de retrouver son frère au milieu des bois.

-J'espère au moins que tu vas bien. Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

Soudain, la sensation d'être épié lui fit dresser les poils sur la nuque, son cœur s'emballant et il se mit à courir instinctivement, poussé par la peur.

Il courut aussi vite que possible, se forçant à ne pas regarder derrière lui mais il finit par tomber, dévalant le long d'un ravin, sa tête cognant contre quelque chose de dur.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent et son souffle se coupa un instant, ses poumons semblant s'embraser.

La lune était pleine, anormalement « proche » et grosse, brillant intensément, bien plus que d'ordinaire, éclairant assez pour que Naruto puisse à peu près voir les loups qui l'encerclaient.

Ils étaient plus gros que les espèces « normales » mais il était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient aucune forme humaine.

Ce n'étaient ni des loups garou, ni des anhumains.

S'arrêtant soudain, leurs yeux menaçants fixés sur lui, ils grognèrent, leurs crocs échappant à leurs babines.

Naruto savait qu'ils allaient bientôt attaquer et qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Parfaitement synchronisés, ils s'élancèrent tous et il ferma les yeux, tentant de s'accrocher au plus mémorable de ses souvenirs.

Un corps se jetant sur lui, recouvrant entièrement le sien, le força à ouvrir les yeux et bien que son visage soit enfoui contre un torse qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait, il reconnut immédiatement Sasuke.

Les loups avaient attaqué et Naruto sentait le sportif se faire violemment mordre de toute part à sa place.

Se souvenant que la lune de ce soir était particulière et que sa meute ou celle du jeune homme n'étaient que des humains comme les autres cette nuit, il tenta de bouger, refusant de laisser quelqu'un endurer un tel calvaire pour lui.

Mais le brun ne broncha pas, le serrant simplement plus fort, lui répétant que _« ça allait »_ , que _« tout allait bien se passer »_ , le rassurant alors qu'il était celui que les loups attaquaient.

 **W**

Naruto grommela, agacé qu'on continue de le traiter comme s'il était à l'article de la mort.

Il avait perdu connaissance car il s'était cogné lors de sa chute, c'est tout !

Et c'était il y a plusieurs jours déjà !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore sorti de l'hôpital ?!

Parce que son père et Deidara étaient trop protecteurs !

Sans compter Sasuke...

Comme si ce type avait son mot à dire !

Naruto se pinça pour se punir, habitude qu'il avait prise il y a peu.

Après tout, c'était grâce au sportif s'il était encore en vie.

Étrangement, cette fois, il se souvenait de tout.

Enfin, de tout avant que sa blessure à la tête et le stress de la situation ne lui fassent perdre connaissance.

Mais il avait retenu l'essentiel, à savoir, Sasuke utilisant son propre corps pour le protéger d'une meute surnaturelle de loups enragés.

Alors depuis, il essayait de refréner ses pulsion cruelles ou ses commentaires peu sympathiques envers le jeune homme.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup au vu du risque énorme qu'avait pris le hockeyeur mais ce dernier semblait considérer cela plus précieux qu'un ticket gagnant de loto.

-Vraiment tordu... Souffla le patient.  
-Tu parles encore de moi là !

Naruto sursauta, relevant la tête vers Sasuke qui souriait en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu penses à moi donc ça me fait plaisir.

Le plus jeune roula des yeux, retenant tout commentaire.

L'autre lui tendit une peluche en forme de loup blanc et il l'attrapa machinalement.

-Tu va vraiment m'en offrir une tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je sorte d'ici ? Râla faussement le blond.

Malgré sa mine boudeuse, il caressait déjà l'animal en le serrant contre son torse et le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.

Tirant le fauteuil près du lit, le sportif s'installa comme il en avait pris l'habitude et Naruto se mordit la langue, luttant contre le besoin étrange de faire une remarque blessante.

-Tu n'as apporté aucun roman aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-il, sourcils froncés.

A chaque visite, le hockeyeur lui lisait une histoire, ayant sans doute deviné que c'était le meilleur moyen que leurs moments se passent sans heurt.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ainé voulait à ce point là passer du temps avec lui et faire partie de sa vie mais il était difficile de repousser quelqu'un qui s'était fait arracher des bouts de chairs pour lui.

Certes, il avait fini par guérir une fois la lune redevenue « normale » mais il avait quand même souffert le martyr pendant des jours !

Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était se montrer amical !

Surtout qu'objectivement, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

 **Absolument rien**.

Sasuke bougea sur son siège, clairement mal à l'aise.

-En fait, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Surpris, Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se redresser dans son lit d'hôpital.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

Il serra la peluche, lui demandant mentalement de l'aider à ne pas encore se montrer méchant.

Voyant son mal à l'aise et de plus en plus oppressé par son silence, le blond sourit au sportif.

-Aller, tu peux tout me dire ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Il est souvent plus facile de se confier à un étranger sans importance !

L'ainé tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant dans son regard.

-Tu n'es pas un étranger sans importance. Déclara Sasuke. Tu es... En fait, nous sommes presque mariés !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot et l'autre continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu sais que je suis un loup et tu es bien placé avec ta famille pour savoir comment nous fonctionnons. Donc, la notion de compagnon ne t'est pas inconnue.

 _Sasuke ne tenait pas en place, sa jambe cognant involontairement dans le siège passager où était installé son père._

 _A ses côtés Itachi grogna avant de se moquer de lui mais il ne l'entendit même pas._

 _Cette nuit, alors qu'il dormait chez des amis, sa mère avait rêvé de celle qui partagerait sa vie !_

 _Il allait enfin savoir qui était son âme sœur !_

 _Les loups étaient officiellement capables de sentir leur moitié une fois la majorité atteinte mais pour beaucoup, cela arrivait plus tard, la maturité étant l'un des facteurs les plus importants._

 _De plus, pouvoir sentir la personne qui vous est destinée, ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait soudain tomber du ciel._

 _Chez les races pures et lorsque cela concernait un futur alpha, il y avait une tradition plus spécifique, bien qu'au final le processus soit le même que pour tous les autres._

 _La mère ou la plus proche parente féminine du loup, était la première au courant, voyant en rêve, la veille de son dix-huitième anniversaire, celui ou celle qui lui était destiné._

 _Les proches de Sasuke ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'épouse de leur alpha avait eu cette vision si tôt, jamais encore ça n'était arrivé._

 _Le jeune homme avait fêté ses dix-sept ans il y a peu et il était connu pour son manque de maturité._

 _Intéressé uniquement par le sport, la fête, la popularité et l'idée d'être « parfait », il était encore loin d'être capable de gérer un clan ou de prendre soin d'une moitié._

 _Mais le rêve était là et Mikoto n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher._

-J'étais vraiment impatient ! Expliqua Sasuke. J'avais une idée très précise de ce qu'était la moitié idéale et j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait comme dans mes rêves !

Il rit un peu mais c'était un rire sans joie et son regard était vide.

-Je pensais à une superbe louve puissante, venant d'une lignée aussi pure que la mienne, avec des courbes généreuses et crinière brune ! Continua-t-il. Alors tu penses bien que lorsque j'ai appris ce que ma mère avait vu...

 _Sasuke avait hurlé qu'il refuserait, que jamais il n'accepterait une telle moitié, malgré les disputes que cela avait engendrées avec ses parents._

 _Alors lorsqu'il sentit cette sensation si particulière qu'il était impossible de ne pas la reconnaitre, même en ne l'ayant encore jamais connue, il fut submergé par la colère et la haine._

 _Il détesta de toutes ses forces ce jeune homme qui osait prétendre être son compagnon, gâchant ainsi ses parfaits projets._

-Je n'étais pas encore majeur donc j'étais encore capable de prendre sur moi malgré l'attraction. Déclara le hockeyeur, la voix faible. Encore capable de te rejeter.

Naruto n'avait encore rien dit et il n'osa pas le regarder, préférant éviter au risque de perdre tout courage.

-Tu es venu bravement vers moi et tu...

Sasuke marqua une pause, un sanglot lui échappant malgré ses efforts.

-Tu avais l'air vraiment ému et... rayonnant.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, essuyant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

-Quand je t'ai rejeté, tu m'as même couru après, essayant de me convaincre, de te montrer compréhensif !

Il se mordit la lèvre, se faisant saigner sans en avoir conscience, ses ongles crispés sur son jeans.

-Tu me répétais de nous laisser une chance, qu'on ne pourrait jamais être heureux séparés...

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, d'autres larmes lui échappant, il inspira profondément, les souvenirs lui déchirant le cœur.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière.

-Mais j'étais buté et stupide ! Cracha-t-il, sa haine envers lui-même palpable. Je t'ai rejeté officiellement, sans omettre de te dire à quel point l'idée d'être avec un homme ou un faible humain me dégoutait

 _-Je préfère finir seul qu'avoir un compagnon comme toi, tu me fais honte ! Hurla Sasuke en claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez de Naruto qui continua de cogner contre, le suppliant en pleurs de l'écouter, de ne pas l'abandonner._

-Normalement les humains ne ressentent pas le lien de manière aussi puissante mais tu n'es pas un simple humain comme je le pensais... Souffla douloureusement Sasuke. Et être rejeté par son compagnon est quelque chose d'insoutenable.

Il déglutit, se redressant maladroitement, cognant le lit au passage.

-Moi, je pensais avoir le temps d'effacer entièrement le lien avant ma majorité et donc avant que la douleur et le manque me rendent dingue. Expliqua-t-il. Seulement, même si j'étais censé ressentir absolument rien, je...Je ressentais ta douleur, la peine physique et psychologique par laquelle tu passais.

Il serra les poings, la mine sombre.

-J'essayais de nier ce lien, je ne disais rien à personne et me répétais que ça ne m'affectait pas...

Il haleta bruyamment, semblant comme à bout de souffle.

-Toutes les nuits, je faisais ce rêve... Murmura-t-il presque. On était juste tous les deux et on... Ca avait l'air tellement réel, tellement parfait !

Une sorte de gémissement lui échappa, son regard perdu dans le vide.

-Chaque réveil était une torture et comme j'étais trop fier et stupide pour assumer que tout était de ma faute, j'ai préféré te détester encore plus pour ce que je vivais !

Jouant machinalement avec l'anneau à son doigt, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je voulais plus que tout m'excuser et juste...juste tout reprendre du début entre nous. Mais je n'étais qu'un stupide gosse immature et je ne savais pas comment faire alors j'ai fuis. Avoua-t-il. J'ai fugué avec la première fille venue et...

Il s'arrêta, son corps entier exprimant une douleur presque palpable alors qu'il peinait à prononcer le reste.

-Pendant ce temps tu...es...

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et ses griffes sortirent d'elle-même, lacérant les rebords du fauteuil.

-Tu es mo...mort.

Il expira, semblant à deux doigts de vomir.

-Ca n'a duré que quelques instants mais ton cœur s'est arrêté et je...je l'ai senti...

Secouant la tête, il ramena ses mains vers son torse, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était en train de s'entailler la peau, ses griffes passant facilement à travers son débardeur.

Le regard dans le vide, comme si des images qu'il était le seul à voir défilaient devant ses yeux, il sanglota.

-C'était la plus horrible de toutes les sensations... Souffla-t-il, sa voix semblant lointaine. Jamais... Je ne veux plus... Plus jamais...

Il secoua plus vivement la tête, presque frénétiquement.

Il garda le silence un moment, ses larmes coulant sans interruption, son esprit toujours perdu dans le passé.

-Tu sais, si on avait été dans un film, ça aurait été le moment pour une seconde chance... Reprit-il finalement une fois revenu à lui.

Son ton était encore faussement joyeux et son rictus douloureux.

-Mais peu importe à quel point j'ai fais vite, quand je suis revenu...

Il ricana un peu.

-Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas faire Naru, je te l'ai dis non ? Sourit-il. Je voulais une moitié puissante et c'est exactement ce que j'ai eu...

Son sourire triste s'effaça rapidement.

-Je ne voulais pas de toi ? Tant pis ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'allais pas t'apitoyer jusqu'à mourir pour de bon pour un connard qui ne te méritait pas !

Ses griffes ayant disparues, il tritura nerveusement les lambeaux du fauteuil.

-Tu as décidé de mettre à profit ton don et utilisé une formule pour m'effacer entièrement de ton existence. Déclara-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put, malgré sa voix tremblante. Tu as coupé notre lien avant qu'il ne s'efface de lui-même et tu as fais disparaitre le moindre souvenir de moi de ta mémoire.

 _A son retour, Naruto allait parfaitement bien._

 _Il riait avec un groupe d'amis et lorsqu'il passa près de lui, que leur regards se croisèrent, il n'eut aucune réaction._

 _Son cœur ne s'emballa pas, son souffle resta régulier, aucune émotion particulière n'émana de lui et il vit clairement dans ses yeux qu'il ne savait absolument pas qui il était._

-J'étais passé d'âme sœur à inconnu. Déclara douloureusement le sportif.

 _D'abord, il l'avait mal vécu, décidant de forcer son compagnon à se souvenir de lui à tout prix mais ce dernier avait très mal réagi, la mémoire lui revenant violemment, provoquant une crise d'hystérie insoutenable._

 _Naruto s'était fait du mal, se blessant gravement, hurlant comme s'il avait perdu la tête, offrant un spectacle que Sasuke ne voulait plus jamais voir._

 _Puis étrangement, à son réveil, il avait tout oublié, les souvenirs du brun et de leur lien à nouveau effacés._

-Ton père a menacé de déclarer une guerre si je m'approchais encore de toi et comme c'était moi qui étais en tord...

 _Sasuke et son clan avait déménagé à l'autre bout du monde mais ça n'avait pas suffit, le jeune homme souffrant du manque de sa moitié et de ce lien brisé qui partait de lui mais n'avait personne à rejoindre._

 _Et lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire, lorsqu'il avait enfin pu officiellement ressentir la puissance de ce qui le liait à son compagnon et la douleur de l'avoir perdu, il avait cru mourir._

 _Malgré tous leurs efforts, les membres de son clan n'avaient pas pu lui venir en aide et ne supportant plus de le voir dépérir jour après jour, son père avait décidé de demander une seconde chance._

 _Kakashi avait aussi déménagé et étendu son territoire à Sunnydale, adoptant d'autres enfants et devenant un alpha respecté._

-Ca n'a pas été facile mais ton père a finalement accepté qu'on s'installe ici et surtout...

Sasuke s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres.

-A moins que tu ne montres des signes encourageants, je n'ai normalement...

Il souffla, encore plus gêné.

-Je voulais juste pouvoir prendre soin de toi et m'assurer que tu ailles bien... Murmura-t-il. Juste essayer de remplir un peu mon rôle de moitié...

Il grimaça, détournant le regard vers le mur aseptisé de la chambre.

-Je me disais que même si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, si je pouvais au moins te protéger et être près de toi...

Il cligna des yeux, se levant d'un coup avant de se rassoir tout aussi brusquement.

-Mais plus j'en avais et plus j'en voulais et même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne...

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, il tourna la tête et regarda enfin Naruto droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu ne peux vraiment pas te souvenir de moi et me laisser une seconde chance ? Questionna-t-il.

Une tape sur le bras le fit sursauter.

Le blond était penché vers lui, l'air perdu.

-Je voulais te laisser du temps mais tu as dis vouloir me parler et au final tu regardes dans le vide en pleurant pendant que tes griffes lacèrent le fauteuil ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Sasuke bondit hors de son siège, semblant sortir d'un rêve.

Évidement, il n'avait en fait rien dit….

Le doré cligna des yeux.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Euh... Ouais ! Super ! Lâcha le sportif mal à l'aise.

Bien que peu convaincu, Naruto hocha la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire alors ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, poings serrés et cœur battant mais l'infirmière suivie de Deidara et Sasori le coupèrent dans son élan.

-Tu peux sortir ! S'exclama le roux.

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

-Enfin ! Cria-t-il, ne remarquant même pas le hockeyeur quittant la chambre.

 **W**

Venir à une fête pour assister au rencard de votre âme sœur, c'était stupide.

Itachi lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de garder son calme et que c'était ridiculement maso.

Sasuke en avait conscience mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le bal avait un thème rétro et se déroulait à l'extérieur dans l'un des parcs de la ville.

Aucune musique agressive de prévue mais un vrai groupe et une ambiance qui laissait place à la discussion et la découverte de son ou sa partenaire.

Même si le sportif n'avait aucune envie qu'un autre _« découvre »_ sa moitié.

Il soupira, tirant pour la énième fois sur sa veste de costume pourpre.

Que faisait-il ici ? Que voulait-il réellement ?

Il s'était juré n'être là que pour surveiller son compagnon mais il avait amené des fleurs.

Et même s'il avait songé pendant tout le trajet à enfin tout dire au blond, il avait finalement laissé le bouquet dans la voiture.

Était-il uniquement venu se torturer ?

-De toute façon, c'est une punition méritée... Souffla-t-il.

Sentant la présence de Naruto, son rire atteignant ses oreilles, il ferma sa voiture et partit à sa rencontre.

Le blond descendit d'une jeep conduite par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au visage de poupée.

-Hinata ! Hurla une grande rousse en agitant la main.

L'amie de Naruto se tourna vers lui en roulant des yeux alors qu'il riait.

-Va régler ça, je t'attends ! Déclara-t-il.  
-J'en ai pour deux minutes ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement après avoir verrouillé son véhicule.

Arrangeant machinalement la chemise blanche trop large qui lui servait de veste, le blond tomba sur le regard pénétrant de Sasuke, fixé sur lui.

Se tendant légèrement, il souffla doucement avant de lui faire un signe.

Les deux hommes se mirent marche en même temps, se dirigeant l'un vers l'autre pour se rejoindre vers le milieu du parking improvisé, comme dans un mauvais film.

Le bal était le soir mais une sorte de gouter pique-nique était organisé avant.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ma sortie d'hôpital ! Trois jours c'est un record ! Plaisanta le plus jeune. Est-ce que les supers héros prennent des vacances ?  
-Tu as réussi à passer trois jours sans te mettre en danger, c'est toi qui détiens un nouveau record ! Rétorqua le sportif sur le même ton. Et je ne sais pas pour les autres mais dans mon cas, je suis toujours en mission !  
-Et tu es spécialisé dans les idiots maladroits qui trainent avec des loups ?!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'avancer encore, attrapant le long pendentif en forme de tête de mort autour du cou du blond, caressant la chaine du bout des doigts.

-Tu sais bien que non ! Sourit-il. Mon attention est toujours dirigée sur une seule et même personne !

Il releva la tête, plongeant dans le regard de Naruto.

Se penchant encore malgré lui, il inspira son odeur avant de finalement reculer en riant.

-Tu me donnes déjà bien assez de travail comme ça, comment pourrais-je avoir du temps pour les autres ?!

Le blond rit nerveusement en mettant plus de distance entre eux.

-Dans tous les cas je... Commença-t-il.

Jouant avec le pan de sa chemise, il s'humidifia les lèvres, le geste éveillant chez le sportif les souvenirs de leur baiser.

-Je ne t'ai pas correctement remercié pour... Tu sais... Il n'existe pas vraiment de guide du genre _« Comment remercier quelqu'un qui s'est fait bouffer par des loups à votre place »_ donc...

Il agita les mains.

-Bref, je t'en dois une !

S'ébouriffant les cheveux il se claqua doucement les joues.

-Non mais c'est nul ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

Serrant légèrement les poings, l'air déterminé, il regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

-Merci infiniment d'avoir risqué ta vie pour me sauver.

Il pencha la tête, exhibant son cou aux yeux du sportif qui suivit inconsciemment le mouvement.

-C'est mieux ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le hockeyeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, peinant à se détacher de la peau hâlée.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en se reprenant, les joues légèrement roses. Tu n'avais même pas à me remercier !

Naruto haussa les sourcils, prêt à sortir une remarque avant de finalement se morde la langue tout en se pinçant.

Expirant, comme s'il était en train de fournir un effort intense, il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jeans délavé.

-Et pour ton secret, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as survécu malgré l'attaque et j'étais là pour le voir donc je suppose qu'à l'hôpital tu voulais me parler de ta... condition ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

Ses mains incapables de tenir en place avaient déjà échappé à son pantalon, s'agitant à nouveau dans l'air.

-J'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà dis que j'étais au courant mais bon... Je ne peux pas me fier à ma mémoire !

Il secoua un peu la tête.

-En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien ! Ajouta-t-il. Comme tu le sais, presque toute ma famille est comme toi, il n'y a donc aucune raison que ça me pose un problème ou que ton secret soit en danger !

Le hockeyeur acquiesça machinalement et Naruto posa brièvement sa main sur son avant bras.

-Bref, tu peux compter sur mon silence et mon soutien si besoin ! Déclara-t-il. Ma meute est chargée de veiller sur les créatures de la ville.

Voyant Hinata qui avait fini et l'attendait à la sortie du parking, devant le sentier pour rejoindre le parc, il s'apprêta à partir mais Sasuke le retint par la main.

-Et une danse ?! S'exclama ce dernier.  
-Hun ?  
-Tu as dis que tu m'en devais une pour t'avoir sauvé ! Expliqua nerveusement le sportif. Alors accorde-moi une danse ce soir !

Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite, le temps que l'information prenne un sens puis il écarquilla les yeux avant de finalement rire.

Le brun ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme ça, pas avec lui.

-Va pour une danse playboy ! Sourit le plus jeune avant le saluer et rejoindre son amie.

Le cœur toujours en vrac, Sasuke le suivit des yeux, décidé à prendre les choses en mains.

Il allait retenter sa chance et faire ça bien !

S'il prenait son temps alors il pourrait tout dire à son âme sœur sans que ce dernier ne fasse une crise et le rejette à nouveau !

Rejoignant rapidement sa voiture, il attrapa son bouquet, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

 _Le premier depuis des années._

Hinata s'accrocha au bras de son ami qui sourit, toujours attendri par leur différence de taille.

-Alors toi et Sasuke hein...

Ce n'est pas que le sportif voulait espionner leur conversation, seulement avec son ouïe, c'était facile de les entendre, autant que s'ils étaient à côté de lui.

-NON ! Rétorqua vivement le blond.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, regardant son ami avec intérêt.

-Désolé... Souffla-t-il, se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. C'est juste que Gaara ne me lâche pas avec ça, voulant à tout prix me caser ou je ne sais quoi...  
-J'ai entendu tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, Ino était extatique ! Commenta Hinata. Il a l'air de vraiment être accro.  
-Pas du tout !

Naruto soupira.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre mais... C'est non ! Tenta-t-il d'expliquer. J'ai la certitude absolue qu'il ne veut surtout pas de moi !  
-Ok...

Son amie saisit sa main en acquiesçant.

-Et ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Il serra ses doigts.

-Je n'aime pas celui que je suis quand il est là ! Avoua le blond. Je suis méchant et je me réjouis même lorsque je le blesse.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

-Toi ?!

Naruto hocha honteusement la tête.

-J'essaye de faire des efforts parce que... Il m'a sauvé la vie quoi ! Puis, il est juste… Parfait !

Il mordilla sa lèvre.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a l'air de vouloir qu'on soit... proches et autant avant je me fichais de le repousser sans tact autant là...

Il souffla.

-Comment tu dis à un mec qui s'est fait attaquer par des loups pour te sauver que tu ne veux pas de lui dans ta vie ?!  
-Difficile en effet... Commenta Hinata.

Le blond acquiesça, la moue boudeuse.

-Tu le détestes tant que ça ? Demanda son ami.  
-Non ! Oui ! Enfin ...

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me met autant en colère ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais à chaque fois je suis énervé et triste en même temps et... plus... Plus le temps passe plus c'est la tristesse qui prime !

Il expira.

-Je fais des efforts depuis l'attaque mais ça ne change rien ! Ajouta-t-il. Au final dès que je suis seul, j'ai une rage inexplicable en moi, je pleure pendant des heures sans raison avec la sensation que mon cœur a été littéralement arraché et je fais d'atroces cauchemars !

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je sais que c'est ridicule de penser que c'est de sa faute, surtout qu'il n'a fait que m'aider depuis qu'il est là mais...

Hinata attrapa son autre main dans un geste de réconfort.

-Tu as l'impression qu'il te rend malheureux. Déclara-t-elle.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Oui, incroyablement malheureux.

Appuyé contre sa voiture de sport, le bas du bouquet crispé entre ses doigts, Sasuke haletait, ses larmes dévalant sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait de se contrôler un minimum.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur et il avait l'impression d'être en train de se faire engloutir par une immense vague.

Son corps entier était paralysé, le moindre mouvement lui paraissant impossible.

Tout avait l'air insurmontable.

Voyant du coin de l'œil, Neji, le rendez-vous de Naruto, il se détacha de sa voiture, chancelant quelques instants avant de réussir à tenir debout seul.

Essuyant sommairement ses yeux, reprenant son habituel masque effrayant, il se plaça devant le jeune homme qui sursauta.

-Hey... Tenta le brun lorsque le loup arracha la rose qu'il tenait.

Reconnaissant le hockeyeur, il se tut, se demandant ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

-Si tu lui fais du mal il n'y aura personne pour retrouver tes membres ! Lâcha froidement Sasuke.

Neji tressaillit, balbutiant des sons incohérents.

-Et pas de rose ! Ajouta le sportif en lui donnant son bouquet. Les coquelicots sont ses fleurs préférées !

L'autre ne réagit pas, toujours droit comme un « i ».

-Va !

Sursautant, Neji finit par se reprendre un peu, s'éloignant rapidement du hockeyeur pour rejoindre son rendez-vous.

 _Naruto s'était blessé les mains à force de frapper contre sa porte mais il continuait pourtant, refusant d'abandonner._

 _Sasuke sentait le sang de l'humain et malgré ce quelque chose au fond de ses tripes qui se tordait, il ne bougea pas._

 _L'autre n'était pas digne de lui._

 _Aucun loup au monde ne voudrait d'un tel compagnon, surtout pas un alpha pur._

 _-Tu va le regretter ! Hurla Naruto. Si tu refuses de nous laisser une chance, tu seras celui qui en souffrira le plus !_

Sasuke n'entendait et ne sentait plus rien, tous les sons et les odeurs autour de lui ne l'atteignant plus du tout.

Seul un sifflement strident et insoutenable résonnait à ses oreilles alors que son odorat semblait l'avoir abandonné.

Mais ses yeux fonctionnaient encore très bien et il ne put retenir un sourire triste lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Naruto pétiller face au bouquet de coquelicots.

Des rougeurs colorèrent ses joues lorsque Neji attrapa sa main, se penchant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et il explosa de rire, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Sasuke garda cette image en tête avant de partir en courant vers les bois, aussi vite que possible, prenant sa forme de loup dès qu'il fut assez loin.

 _La voix cassée, à bout de force et n'ayant plus aucune larmes à verser, certaines séchant encore sur son visage dévasté, Naruto tomba au sol._

 _Ses genoux cédèrent et il finit par terre, sa tête cognant contre la porte verrouillée de celui qui refusait d'accepter ce lien qui avait pourtant déjà pris toute la place dans sa vie._

 _-Tu ne pourras pas vivre sans moi ! Cria l'humain. Tu seras malheureux toute ta vie !_

 **« Je suis un naufragé, et les hommes récoltent ce qu'ils sèment  
J'ai enterré mon amour pour te donner le monde**

 **L'éclat du Soleil me donnera juste assez**  
 **Pour enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune**  
 **Il me tarde d'entendre ta voix, mais je fais le choix**  
 **D'enterrer mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune**

 **J'ai enterré mon amour dans la poussière de la Lune »**


End file.
